only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses in 1986
1986 saw a new series, the 5th series being made plus a short episode and a Christmas special, A Royal Flush - (25th December 1986) being broadcast. Episodes *From Prussia With Love (31st August 1986) *The Miracle Of Peckham (7th September 1986) *The Longest Night (14th September 1986) *Tea For Three (21st September 1986) *Video Nasty (28th September 1986) *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire (5th October 1986) *"Royal Variety Show" (27th November 1986) (short episode) Christmas Special *A Royal Flush - (25th December 1986) Brief Synopsis of Series 5 Episodes In From Prussia With Love, Del and Rodney meet a German girl Anna. She is heavily pregnant. She wants to give up the baby once it is born. Del Boy hopes to cash in and sell the baby to Boycie and Marlene and give Anna a few hunded quid. Marlene and Boycie hope to pass off the baby as theirs and none of the neighbours would be any the wiser that the baby was adopted. In the end Anna decides to keep the baby. Boycie comes round to give Del the cash for the baby but the baby is half caste. The deal is off. In The Miracle Of Peckham, Del has seemingly caught religion. Meanwhile Rodney Trotter has Biffo after him, after he had drunkenly stole his trumpet. He goes to a confession box and says he bought some gear from 2 people that was stolen, the 2 men were Sunglasses Ron and Paddy The Greek. The vicar Father O'Keith says that the local hospice, St Mary's Hospice, may close if £250'000 is not raised to repair it. Del knows his mum and Grandad were looked after there. Del and the vicar then spot a miracle. It is a weeping statue. The worlds press are soon alerted and the money is raised. But the vicar says that every time the statue wept, it was raining. He then puts 2 and 2 together and notices a leak in the roof, which drips onto the statue, and it was the lead from the roof that Del had bought off Sunglasses Ron and Paddy The Greek. The vicar then thanks Del for conning the TV companies and newspapers out of thousands of pounds if it means saving the hospice. Biffo catches up with Rodney and chases him, Del invites the press to film the authentic inner city violence. In The Longest Night, Del, Rodney and Albert go to buy their weekly French stick and milk. As they are leaving, they are accosted by the head of security Tom Clarke who wants them to accompany him to the office. Del thinks they are the winners of the 1000'000th customer prize. In the office they speak to the store manager Mr Peterson and Tom reckons they stole some items. At the same time, a young West Indian man is stealing from the shop. Mr Clarke makes a citizens arrest and carts him to the office. As he does, the young man pulls out a gun and holds Tom, Mr Peterson and the Trotters hostage. He says there is £60'000 in the safe but it is fitted with a time lock and will not open until the following morning. The gunman holds them overnight. In the morning, it turns out the man is Lennox Gilbey and once knew Del. It turns out Lennox, Tom and Mr Peterson were in on the scam together as Mr Peterson's wife accrued a lot of debt. Del then bribes them into giving Lennox a security job there or he will go to the police, and Del also reckons he will be the shops 1000'000th customer. In Tea For Three, Trigger's niece Lisa is back in town. Del and Rodney clash over asking her out on a date. Lisa suggests they all haave dinner together. Del turns up the home solarium when Rodney is laying under it and Rodney's revenge plan is to get Del to go hang gliding, seeing as he lied to Lisa about being an ex paratrooper. Del has to keep his pride intact. As del is about to go hang gliding, Rodney suggests that he gets a phone call from the ca phone and Del has to rush back to London. Del gets all the gear on and Rodney says we do not have a car phone. Del goes hang gliding and gets lost. He crashes into a TV transmitter but lands on something soft, a courting couple who ahve to put their wedding back 6 months. Turns out Lisa was engaged all the time. In Video Nasty, Rodney has won a council grant to make a local community film. Mickey Pearce is also involved. Del suggests a film called A Rhino Loose In The City. Del wants to make money from the film. Things go from bad to worse when Rodney accidentally gets caught on film when Mickey is filming a dirty movie. Del thinks this is the movie him and Mickey were doing. This leads to Del thinking Rdoney has muscled in on Boycie's dirty video scheme, backed by the Driscoll Brothers, the local answer to The Kray Twins. Del destroys the tape. In Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Del's old pal, Jumbo Mills is back in Peckham, having emigrated to Australia 19 years earlier. He has come back for a visit and to discuss a car deal with Boycie. Jumbo says how Del gave him £200 to emigrate back in 1967 and that helped Jumbo become a millionaire. He offers Del a partnership in his new car business. Del agrees. He gets his visa but Rodney gets turned down due to his previous drugs conviction. Del decides to stay to be loyal to his brother. Synopsis of A Royal Flush Del is selling cutlery. Rodney gets distracted and chats up Victoria, and they go for a dinner at Sid's Cafe. Turns out her mother had some of her artwork displayed at The National Gallery. She then says Special Branch will be worried about her. She says her dad is The Duke Of Maylebury. Rodney goes to the library to research and finds out more, and a photo of Victoria with Princess Anne. At first del thinks The Duke of Maylebury is a pub until Rodney shows him the photo of Victoria with Princess Anne at a royal meeting. Del sees ££££ signs and wants Rodney to propose to Victoria so he can be the future Duke of Maylebury. Rodney says she has invited him to an opera but he needs tickets. Del gets some forged ones and Rodney goes to the opera. The taxi driver is suspicious when Rodney says he has contacts. Victoria invites Rodney to a shooting weekend at her huge family mansion in Berkshire. Rodney and Victoria arrive at the opera, only for Del to turn up, much to Rodney's annoyance. Del's old girlfriend June Snell also arrives, and is as common as muck. She refers to a certain opera singer as a "fat git" in front of Lady Victoria. She also reckons Carmen is a hair dryer. During the opera performance, Del and June keep eating, and this really annoys other spectators. June then chucks up over the person in front of her. A day or so later, Del gets Rodney togged up in gear for the weekend at The Duke's country manor. Rodney has a few pot shots but then sees a 3 wheeled yellow van driving down a nearby road and goes into a state of shock. Del then arrives and helps himself to some chicken then throws the remains in a fruit display. Henry, aka The Duke is not impressed. Del invites himself to the dinner and the Duke reluctantly agrees. Before the dinner, Rodney tells Del to behave himself. Del says whatever happens tonight he is doing it for Rodney. At the dinner Del keeps tapping expensive glassware to see if they are genuine. Del drops peas all over the floor. Del then blurts out Rodney's previous drugs conviction saying he was done up like a kipper. Del then tells rude jokes in front of nobility, totally humiliating Rodney beyond belief, and in the end Henry The Duke snaps and says he wants to see Del outside now. He says he wants Rodney out of Victoria's life now and for good. Del then says only one thing will make Rodney leave her, money. Back at the flat in the early hours of the morning, a distraught Rodney is stood in the darkness in the flat. Del comes in and Rodney confronts him about how he is always interfering in his life. Del says that people like Victoria are looked after by Special Branch and MI6. Del then adds that they would find out about Rodney's drugs conviction and if he had refused to leave Victoria, then they would have him killed. Del says he arranged for Henry to give him £1000 to leave Victoria. Rodney says he turned the money down. Del offers to call a truce but squeezes Rodney's hand for refusing the money. Characters Who Lived Where *The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House - Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Rodney Trotter, Albert Trotter *The Nags Head - Mike Fisher (Live in landlord) Behind The Scenes Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1985 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1987 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.